<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster Falls by KoranLorien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419596">Monster Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoranLorien/pseuds/KoranLorien'>KoranLorien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoranLorien/pseuds/KoranLorien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my take on the whole Wendy accidently hurts dipper during a full moon thing that eventually tumbles into a more classic slice of life kinda thing.  we'll see where it goes</p><p>Not too sure on a name rn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest &amp; Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy &amp; Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dipper</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was getting late.  Dipper knew that he’d have to leave soon if he’d have any chance of getting back to the shack before sundown, but he was so close to something he could feel it.  </p>
<p>It had been six months since the incident and he’d still made almost no progress on a way to turn everyone back yet.  It was agonising.  </p>
<p>But still it was late and he should turn back.  Tonight was a full moon and it was dangerous to be out after dark.  This was true even before everything went all haywire.  </p>
<p>As he turned around he saw something strange on the ground.  </p>
<p>It was a leather bag.  </p>
<p>His curiosity got the better of him, he never could resist a mystery.  </p>
<p>It seemed hand made and inside were several wild herbs that he could tell were used for medicine and treating wounds.  Interesting, but not nearly as intriguing as the footprints surrounding the bag, or more accurately the <strong>hoof</strong>prints.  </p>
<p>Dipper’s brain froze.  </p>
<p>No matter how he looked at it the signs were clear as day.  Cervitaur.  The hoofprints matched his perfectly and the signs of disturbance in the environment were far too high up and precise to be a deer.  It looked exactly like the trails he left behind.  But he’d never been anywhere close to here.  </p>
<p>All concern for time left Dippers mind at once.  </p>
<p>He grabbed the bag and rushed down the trail.  </p>
<p>He wasn't alone anymore</p>
<p>As much as he hated to admit it since everything went crazy he felt like there was nobody who could understand what he was going through.  He was the only person in all of Gravity falls who changed into a prey monster.  Hell at the shack alone there was a werewolf, a gargoyle, a slime, a sphinx and a mermaid.  And sure a slime and a mermaid weren’t active predators but they were still an ambush predator and a scavenger respectively, not exactly meek prey.  </p>
<p>It was a bit painful if he was being honest.  Nobody quite understood how terrifying it was for your instincts to scream at you every single day, yelling at you to run like the wind, or how painful it is to see your twin smile and for the first thought to flash through your brain to be “Oh no! She’s gonna eat you! Run! Run!”, but somehow more than that he felt alone.  There was nobody like him in gravity falls, nobody he could talk to.  As someone who hadn’t been alone since birth it was a new feeling.  He hated that feeling.  He hated himself.  Maybe it was his just punishment for ruining everyones lives.  </p>
<p>But if he was right there were several other cervitaur in this forest somewhere.  They could help.  </p>
<p>He ran off further from home, later into the afternoon. </p>
<p><strong><em>Elsewhere</em></strong> </p>
<p>“Hey man is it just me or does Wendy look super stressed out these days?” Lee asked the other two.  </p>
<p>“Yeah ever since the change she’s seemed kind of tense you know?”  Thompson added</p>
<p>“You know what it is She’s too busy suppressing her new instincts, I bet if she just lets loose for a night she’ll feel a lot better”  Nate suggested</p>
<p>“You’re a genius”</p>
<p>“Wait, I’m not so sure about this you guys”</p>
<p>“Shut up Thompson.  I’ll go grab the bolt cutters.”</p>
<p>“I seriously don’t think that's a good idea.”</p>
<p> “It’s fine, remember how relieving it felt once you started hoarding random junk?”</p>
<p>“IT'S NOT JUNK!” </p>
<p>“See, you’re a dragon now so you hoard things, I’m a bigfoot so crowds are a bad idea and Nate is a Kappa so nice long soaks in lakes is a must.  Wendy’s a werewolf so she needs to run around during a full moon it's unnatural to lock herself up.  We’re just helping her out, come on, let's go.”</p>
<p>“I still don't like it”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dipper</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The trail wasn’t incredibly hard to follow, he’d spent almost six months tracking various monsters and magical beasts through this forest after all.  It was clear that there was definitely more than just one cervitaur.  Dipper was on top of the moon.  However he soon noticed with sudden panic that it was getting dark really quickly.  </p><p>He should turn back.  There was no way he was making it back home on time, but better late than never. </p><p>Then he heard it.  A soft but fragile sob. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wendy</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She hated the full moon.  She’d done this five times already, but familiarity did not bring comfort.  Headed to the bunker the twins had built for her and her family she closed the solid metal door behind her.  Trying her best to ignore the countless gashes that littered its interior, she triggered the timelock, and sat back waiting for the bloodlust to consume her.  </p><p>God she hated this feeling.  </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Outside</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lee, Nate and Thompson waited until after the Corduroys had locked up before shoving Thompson forward with some bolt cutters. </p><p>“Are you sure this is Ok?”</p><p>“Yeah its fine.”</p><p>“Stop worrying.  She’ll thank us.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dipper</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dipper soon found the source of the sobbing.  It was a young boy sitting alone in a small clearing.  Well a young <em>cervitaur</em> boy.  </p><p>Dipper made a conscious effort to squash down his excitement.  Something was clearly wrong and he was gonna help first, answers could wait.  </p><p>Making sure to approach as loudly, and slowly as he could, so as to not startle the poor thing. </p><p>“Hey there, what's wrong?  Can I help?” The boy flinched and tried to run but soon shrieked and collapsed in a pile of awkward limbs.  It was only for a second but he clearly saw that the boy had sprained one of his ankles and bruised another quite badly, he needed help now.  </p><p>“Its Ok, look here, this bag is filled with stuff to help you.  Let me help you.”  He made an effort to show the bag to the kid, speaking gently and quietly.  He knew better than anyone that one wrong move and the kid would try to run again.  Fortunately seeing the bag seemed to calm the boy down at least a little bit.  </p><p>He finally managed to approach the boy and started to work, making sure to move slowly, predictably and to explain everything he was doing.  Soon he’d managed to make a makeshift splint and prepare an ointment for the bruising and scratches all over the kid.  He couldn’t help but feel slightly proud of his progress in natural medicine.  Sure it hadn’t helped as much as he’d hoped with everyone’s condition, but seeing it be helpful in this situation made it all worth it.  </p><p>While he worked he also helped the kid calm down by sharing various bits of info about the various things he’d seen in the forest.  The manotaurs that he trained with had told him it was best to keep a calm mind in a stressful situation and a lot of their techniques came in quite useful.  </p><p>It was well after dark by the time he finished and had packed everything back in the bag.  He was about to turn to the kid and ask him if he knew where his family had gone, when his instincts told him something was behind him.  He grabbed the kid into his arms and turned to see the treat.  </p><p>He was quite surprised to see Wendy there.  </p><p>“Oh hey, Wendy.  Didn’t expect to see you there, say could you help me find this one's parents? He seems lost.”  She didn’t respond immediately, Dipper didn’t mind that much it gave him just a little longer to admire her.  He never really got over his crush, but he was so busy trying to find a cure for the river water that he gave up on pursuing her.  But she was still so beautiful, the light of the full moon making her usually red fur seem like it was coated in pure silver.  </p><p>Wait.  </p><p>Full moon. </p><p>
  <strong>Oh no.</strong>
</p><p>At almost the exact second he made the connection Wendy lunged forward.  He just barely managed to react in time dodging out of the way her claws grazing his flank but it was shallow.  If he was just a second slower he’d be dead.  In that moment his instincts kicked in and for once he let them take control.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>